


christmas wrapping.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [20]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Bah Humbug, now that's too strong!'Cause it is my favorite holidayBut all this year's been a busy blurDon't think I have the energyTo add to my already mad rushJust 'cause it's 'tis the seasonThe perfect gift for me would beCompletions and connections left from last yearor:  it's Bobby's first Christmas morning away from his family, John and Jubilee make him breakfast, and Jubilee has a surprise for both of them.





	christmas wrapping.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this pairing came from, FYI. I just went with it.
> 
> Day 17 Prompt: “The only thing you need to worry about is what’s under that wrapping paper.”
> 
> Day 17 Title Song: Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses (chosen only for its title than its lyrics)

Bobby could tell it was still dark when he woke up, but there wasn't moonlight streaming in from the window. Instead a soft, almost pink glow was illuminating the glass panes, and he smiled when he realized that meant it was snowing. Snow on Christmas morning was something that was familiar to him from all the years he'd spent having Christmas in Boston, and he didn't realize it would mean so much to him to find out that he could still experience it in New York. He reached out blindly and found the bed empty, so he sat up and ran his hands over his face. He was still wearing the silly pajamas that Jubilee had insisted they have for Christmas Eve, could still feel the ghost of the bruising kiss John had given him right before they settled in bed. This was his life now, a life with the two of them, and he wasn't going to think about the life he had before.

Except it was all he could think about.

His parents had been thrilled when they heard about Jubilee, less than thrilled when they'd heard about John, and downright angry when they heard that it was Jubilee _and_ John. His brother called them freaks and his parents threw him out, but when he got back to New York and the two of them, he couldn't stop himself from thinking telling them had been the correct decision. Everything he did with Jubilee and John felt so real, so right, and it didn't matter that their relationship went against society's conventions. Bobby was in love with both of them, and he suspected that he always would be.

Still, on the morning of the first Christmas he'd ever spent away from his family, Bobby couldn't help the sadness that overtook him. There would be no hugs from his grandmother, no squeals of delight from one of his younger cousins. He'd never taste his mother's cooking again, never experience the embarrassment of being caught under the mistletoe with someone he definitely didn't want to kiss again. All of that was gone now and it was never coming back, and he missed it so much more than he thought he would. 

He'd thought he'd begun to move on. Apparently not.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he glanced over at the clock, fighting off a yawn when he saw that it was just after six. He frowned once he saw the time, remembered the conversation they'd had the night before about how they weren't going to get up earlier than nine, and slowly stretched. After a moment, he threw the bedsheets back and swung his legs out, getting to his feet and fighting off another yawn. After a peak into the en suite, he headed for the stairs, shaking his head when he heard the soft Christmas music playing from the stereo in the living room. The tree was all lit up when he got down there, presents gathered underneath it, and he stopped and stared at it for a moment. It was smaller than the tree that always stood in his parents' house, the lights colored where they would have been all white, a multitude of mismatched ornaments compared to completely uniform ones. This tree looked more like it belonged in a home instead of a museum, more cozy and lived in, and Bobby couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

He kept walking after a moment, looking in John's office and Jubilee's art room before he reached the kitchen. He leaned up against the doorframe when he got there, a wide smile crossing his face at the sight before him. John was sitting at the center island, drinking from a cup that Bobby assumed had coffee in it, and he was watching Jubilee as she flipped pancakes over on the griddle on the stove. John was saying something about the snow outside and Jubilee laughed, and Bobby couldn't help the swell of love that drew up inside him. This was home. This was his life. And despite everything he'd lost in order to have it, he wouldn't want it any other way. 

John turned to look at him after a moment, and Bobby was the recipient of one of those smiles that had made his knees weak from the moment they'd met. Bobby gave him one in return before Jubilee turned around to look at them, beaming when she saw Bobby standing there. 

“Good morning, darling,” Jubilee said, turning back to the pancakes. “Merry Christmas.”

Bobby walked into the kitchen at that, coming up behind Jubilee and wrapping his arms around her, brushing a kiss to her neck. “Good morning, love. Merry Christmas to you as well.”

He walked over to John and was immediately pulled into a kiss, his hands coming up to tangle in John's hair when it became clear this wasn't just a simple morning kiss but one much deeper. Jubilee was watching them when they broke apart, and Bobby rested his forehead against John's, swallowing hard at the love that was shining out from John's eyes. “Good morning, Johnny. Merry Christmas.”

“Good morning, baby,” John murmured, kissing him again. “Merry Christmas.”

Bobby let go of him and walked over to the cabinet, grabbing himself a cup and pouring some coffee. He sat down next to John and smiled when John shifted his chair closer to his, taking a long sip as John's head settled on his shoulder. “What happened to not getting up before nine?”

“You said you always used to get up early in the morning,” Jubilee said. “And since this is your first Christmas away from them, John and I decided that we were going to surprise you with an early breakfast in bed.”

“But now you've gotten up so we're not going back to bed to eat,” John said, smiling when Jubilee pouted. “Jubes, we've got all day to get to those plans. Let's at least enjoy a normal Christmas morning first.”

“Plans?” Bobby asked.

John just rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, you know what she wants. Her idea was breakfast in bed and then to jump you.”

Bobby nearly choked. “I'm sorry?”

Jubilee laughed. “What, you've never fucked on Christmas before?”

“No, actually, I haven't,” Bobby said, thoughts of Christmases gone by echoing through his head again. “And you know that.”

“Well, that's about all John and I did last year while you were in Boston,” Jubilee said, putting some pancakes on a plate and turning the stove off. “And you can't tell me that you're that shocked about that.”

“I won't then,” Bobby murmured, making Jubilee and John laugh. 

“I'm so glad you're here with us this year,” John said after a moment. “I missed you so much last year. We both did.”

“I missed you too,” Bobby said, turning to press a kiss to John's head. “More than I can possibly put into words. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I'm here now.”

Jubilee set the plate of pancakes down in front of them and squeezed Bobby's hand before turning back to the cabinets. “I know some days you regret telling them, Bobby. I hope those days are starting to dwindle.”

“I never regret telling them,” Bobby said seriously. “I just regret their reaction to it.”

John shifted until he could press a kiss to Bobby's neck. “Bobby, it's okay. We just hope we are doing a good job of making you realize it was worth it.”

“It was worth it,” Bobby said firmly. “Don't ever think it wasn't.”

John sat up and drew Bobby into a kiss as Jubilee set plates and silverware in front of them. “Here, start serving yourselves. I'll get the butter and the syrup.”

Bobby smiled softly at John before turning to do what Jubilee had asked. After a moment, John did the same, and when Jubilee returned they settled into a comfortable silence while eating. Jubilee kept looking up at them every once and awhile, and Bobby could tell she was contemplating something. “What is it, love?”

John stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth and watched as Jubilee put her head down. “Seriously, Jubes, what is it?”

“I'll be right back, okay? Neither of you move.”

They just watched as Jubilee walked out of the kitchen, giving each other confused looks. She came back a few minutes later with a gift-wrapped box, and she set it between the two of them before walking back around to her plate. “Open it.”

John stared at the box for a moment. “Jubes, what is going on?”

“Just open it.”

“The way you're acting has me worried, love,” Bobby said, and Jubilee shook her head.

“The only thing you need to worry about is what’s under that wrapping paper. Now open it.”

Bobby glanced over at John before John reached for the box, slowly undoing the paper that surrounded it before handing the box to Bobby. Bobby glanced up at Jubilee one last time before taking the lid off the box, unwrapping the tissue paper to see something laying there that he did not recognize at all. John, however, did and he dropped the cup in his hands, not caring at all when it shattered on the floor. Bobby gave him a look but John was off his chair and over to Jubilee before he could blink, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. 

Bobby pulled the plastic stick out of the box and twirled it around in his hands, trying to figure out what it was. He stared at it for a moment before it came to him and then he dropped it onto the counter in shock. “Seriously?”

Jubilee pulled away from John enough to nod. “Yes,” she breathed out. “And don't ask me which one of you is the father because I have no fucking clue.”

Bobby stood up and walked over to them, wrapping his arms around them both and pressing a gentle kiss to Jubilee's lips. “That doesn't matter.”

“No, it doesn't,” John agreed. “What matters is that this baby will have both of us as fathers.”

Jubilee buried her head in John's neck and took a shuddering breath. “I was really worried that you'd freak. I mean, we haven't talked about children at all, and...”

“And nothing,” John said firmly. “Just because we haven't talked about this means it's a bad thing.”

“Love, there's no way I could freak out about this,” Bobby said, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “This is amazing.”

Jubilee leaned back into him as Bobby's hands came up around her waist, cradling her stomach. “I love you two so much. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You'll never have to find out,” John murmured, leaning in to kiss them both. “I swear it.”

“I've made my decision,” Bobby said. “And I chose you two. I'll never regret that, no matter what you two have been thinking.”

“Really?” Jubilee's voice was far too vulnerable for Bobby's liking and he bent down and kissed her hard.

“Yes, really.”

John just grinned at them. “This calls for celebration.”

Jubilee just laughed. “And I'm the one who is always thinking about sex?”

“I've never said that,” John pointed out. “I've just said that you're the one who always talks about it.”

Bobby pulled back and reached for their hands. “How about we don't argue about sex and instead just go have it?”

They both laughed as Bobby led them out of the kitchen and by the time they'd reached their bedroom, Bobby couldn't help but think that this Christmas was better than any Christmas he'd ever spent with his family.


End file.
